


Forgiveness

by iloveSteggy



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Agent Carter - Freeform, Captain America - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Love, NOT JUST ABOUT SEX, Peggy Carter - Freeform, Steggy - Freeform, steve rogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 21:40:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10228055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveSteggy/pseuds/iloveSteggy
Summary: Steve and Peggy finally consummate their love.





	

After being shot at by Peggy Carter, Steve was shipped away to begin the destruction of Hydra, one factory at a time. Him and his team, the Howling Commandos, were making good progress too. Wherever they went, a Hydra factory was left in flames. Rogers was sure Schmidt was infuriated but neither did he care or offer any condolences. He didn't like bullies. All Steve did was smile after taking care of one of their industries. It was a victory for the SSR, America, and for him. Being known as the 'little guy,' he dreamt of being able to do this. Now that it's real, he didn't want to stop until all of Hydra was diminished. 

Peggy, however, had last seen the Captain swapping spit, as she calls it, with Private Lorraine. If he was here, she wouldn't hold a grudge but since that's the last thing he did before leaving, there was still some anger. Poor Private Lorraine, alone with an angry Peggy Carter. She had forgiven her though for the sake of the job and because Peggy couldn't stay mad. Only in the moment will she show true rage but she was soft on the inside. 

For the most part. 

Agent Carter was called to a mission with the Howling Commandos and Captain Rogers. A man she dreaded seeing but it was bittersweet for he was the man she loved and the one she was mad at. She'll forgive him though, she's sure of that. Damn, even if he just looked at her, she'd forgive him. Maybe carrying anger towards him let her leave him. Maybe it was a defense mechanism so it didn't hurt as much when he's gone. Whatever it was, it didn't matter anymore. She was already with the team on their campsite. It was just the Howling Commandos for this mission because they needed to keep a low profile. Peggy was there because Colonel Phillips knew she wanted more field work and he thought the Commandos would be happy to see someone other than each other. Believe it or not, Phillips has a soft side. 

She was there. Arrived just as the sun had set and darkness spread through the sky. It looked beautiful at night, each and every star shining with its own light. Poetic in a way, metaphorical in another. She had her own tent, away from the men because she needed privacy and their snoring was horrendous. It was June but a surprisingly warm night, warm for summer in the north. She only needed her beige peacoat and maybe some gloves to withstand the slight breeze and overall temperature. She found herself by the fire, staring into the warm orange flames while the men quietly chatted of tomorrow and of past stories that always brought smiles underneath their unshaven facial hair. Especially Dugan. He hadn't shared any stories but laughed along with others. Peggy noticed of course and wondered if he didn't have any happy stories to share or if he didn't have any to top his friends. It didn't matter, he was a joy to be around anyways. 

Then there was Steve. Dreadfully silent as Bucky told stories of their ruses in Brooklyn. He kept his eyes on Peggy though. Sorrowful eyes that held a ton of apologies in different sayings. He could apologize for hours. Peggy didn't want that though. 

"Then we hopped the fence and waited till they passed." Bucky laughed with the rest of the Commandos, Steve and Peggy staying silent. Her focused on the fire and him focused on her. Bucky slapped him on the back and Steve was snapped out of it. 

"Oh." Steve said and laughed briefly before turning his full attention to her. The boys seemed to notice and hushed down. 

"Well I think I'm gonna turn in." Dugan said and Morita followed. 

"Me too. You comin' Steve?" Bucky asked as he stood. 

"Yeah, I'll be there in a sec." He waved his hand to him as the rest of the guys went into the tents. There were only two tents they were housed in. Peggy started to stand and Steve's eyes widened. "Peggy, wait." He said with his hand out. She stopped and looked at him, the first time since she's been here. He looked as if he wanted to say something, opening and closing his mouth as he stood at his full height. "I... never mind... goodnight." Steve couldn't bring himself to do it. 

"Goodnight, Captain." Peggy said quietly and moved to her secluded tent. Steve stared at it as she moved inside and closed the flap. He doubted she'd be sleeping, people hardly ever do when they're out on a mission. 

Steve had first watch and it's hard to watch a whole area if you're drawn to one place. He knew she was awake in there. Maybe waiting for him to apologize. Maybe she was cold. Maybe she was planning for tomorrow. Either way, he wanted to go and see her. It's been over a month since he last laid eyes on her. 

"Need an extra set of eyes?" Bucky called behind him looking pretty smug. "I'll hold down the fort, you go and make amends."

"Buck, I couldn't ask you to--" He put his hand up so Steve would stop talking. 

"I'm up anyways. I'll stay back and give you two some privacy." He nodded and smiled to Steve as he sat in a chair beside the tent. "Go in there. The worst thing she could do is shoot at you again and I doubt that'll happen." He smirked. "If you don't go, I'll drag you over there."

"No, no, no." Steve did _not_ want that. "I'm goin'."

"I don't see your legs moving." Steve took a deep breath and stood. "Go get her, tiger."

His walk over there felt like an eternity. Probably because of all the thoughts running through his head telling him to turn back. He would not, under and circumstances, turn back now. She was way too important to him. He had to say sorry and hopefully she'll forgive him. He didn't want to kiss Lorraine, she just kind of dragged him into the corner and attacked him like a predator. Steve only kept going because he pretended she was Peggy. It didn't sound so bad in his head but he was sure it sounded a hell of a lot worse out loud. 

Finally, he stood just outside of the tent flaps. Dim lantern light emitting onto his feet and the dirt surrounding him. Before he could hold himself back, Steve just blurted out her name. "Peggy?" He asked for her softly. If she was asleep, he wasn't going to wake her. To his surprise, he heard movement and then the flap opened to her. Steve thought she looked beautiful, as she always did. 

"What's wrong?" She asked with the tilt of her head. 

"I... I-Can we talk?" He was giving her puppy dog eyes, he didn't mean to, but having blue eyes it's almost inevitable. 

"Of course." Peggy opened the flap further as he ducked his head in and entered carefully. She closed it back up, zipping most of it. "What about?"

"I... the last time we spoke - well not really spoke - but the last time we were together, I did something I totally regret. It wasn't my choice, I didn't want it to happen, I swear." Her expression was blank and that scared him even more. "I've missed you, Peg. I understand if you don't have the same feelings for me, but I want you to know that I didn't intentionally mean to hurt you."

And with that, Peggy didn't want to do anything other than kiss him. So she did. Peggy grabbed his shirt and pulled him into her, clashing their lips together. She could tell he was rather surprised when his eyelashes tickled her cheek. Then his eyelids were closed and he was kissing her back, adjusting his footing and making sure to not hold her in an improper way. Frankly, she didn't care how he was touching her right now. She was missing him too. A lot. Peggy pulled back to see Steve's mouth open and extremely surprised and dazed look on his face. She laughed lightly and blushed. 

"I think you're forgetting that I was a month without you either." She smiled. 

"Well actually forty-one days, twenty-three hours, and forty three minutes but I guess the technicalities of it don't really matter." Steve stopped himself when he realized he was rambling. He looked bashfully at the floor and back up to a very amused Peggy. She took his hand and walked back towards her bed, the only seat in the tent. 

"So tell me, Steve, how does one keep track of hours when they're out fighting?" Peggy asked with a hint of curiosity. Surely a man that is totally focused on work wouldn't have the time written out, especially to the hour, let alone the minute. 

"Well, if the team gets back in sixty to ninety days, I wanted to count the days back to yo-- back to, uh, the base." He hesitated as his cheeks became red. 

"The base?" She asked, still amused at his bashfulness. 

"I-yeah, yeah the base. You know, it's starting to feel like home." He scratched the back of his head, something he does when he's nervous. Peggy noticed it the first time she looked at him outside of training. She cupped his head in her hands and made sure their eyes met. 

"Steve? Why are you so nervous?" 

"I love you." He blurted out. His cheeks became immediately red as his whole face dropped. Steve couldn't believe he just said that, especially in front of her! He was sure if Bucky found out, he'd either smack him or roll his eyes. "I mean, uh--" She just smiled. "W-why are you smiling?"

"Because I love you too, Steve." That's when all of the color fell out of him. Cheeks flushed, eyes transparently blue. He wasn't sure what to feel, what even to think. His thinking process went out the window when he stepped in her tent. Peggy found it ridiculous he hadn't figured that out for himself, but she didn't mind. Seeing Steve move sporadically was entertainment enough. 

“No, no, no…” Steve chuckled, thinking she misunderstood what he meant. “Like marry you love.” She nodded with a glint in her eyes. “Have kids and grow old with you love.” Peggy nodded again with a grin on her lips. "Y-y-you... you l-love me?" He hated how his stuttering seemed so feeble. Steve had always wanted to be strong in front of her, showing no vulnerability, because he thought she'd like a strong man by her side. The stuttering though, he couldn't help it. Finding out someone you've been thinking about for the past year and a half was thinking about you too could dazzle a person. Steve was totally out of sorts.

Peggy looked down with a smile. She took her eyes back to his and nodded. "Have been since they brought you into training."

Steve put his hand on his forehead and leaned on his knees. She was in love with him? All of those times he thought she was looking at him wasn't just an illusion? Steve thought it was pretty funny. Seeing how he's been so dumb for the past year and also how she fell in love with him. The scrawny version too. He chuckled and smiled like an idiot. "If my ma was watching, she'd smack me over the head." He laughed as she smiled. "I know Bucky wants to."

"My brother, Michael, would have too." Steve turned to her with a red hue in his cheeks and warm eyes. Her being able to discuss Michael so casually was surprising. He took her hand in his gently in case she wanted to pull away. 

"You're not gonna shoot at me, are ya?" He shyly smiled as she giggled. 

"No." Peggy took her hand away and cupped his jaw. "I was jealous." She sighed. "Yes, I could have found better ways to take care of the situation but there was a pistol next to me and one thing led to the next and--" Steve sealed his lips around hers and kissed passionately. She was pleasantly surprised. Her hands reached around his head and immediately tangled into his hair as they leaned back onto the pillow. He held his own weight above her so she wouldn't be crushed. The bed sunk down as their combined weight was added onto the thin mattress. 

They were gentle kisses and Steve was a gentle lover. He didn't move too quick but not too slow. They moved at the same pace, like clockwork, as their bodies moving together like liquid. It was sweet, passionate love and it hasn't even described how Steve feels about her. His hot lips moved to her cheek, her jaw, her creamy neck that he wanted to nibble on. The heat was arousing and he could listen to the sweet moans she was making forever. They had to be quiet for the sake of her privacy as well as his own. He'd damn himself if her reputation was ruined. 

Her fingers traced lightly down his buttoned shirt, teasing the plastic circles with her nail. She unleashed the first one and took her time with the others. Soon enough his undershirt was exposed and Peggy had moved her palm underneath the hem of his shirt. She slid her hand up his abdomen but Steve pulled back from her neck and chuckled nervously. 

"Peggy, I..." He looked down and sighed. "I don't have a rubber." Little did he know was that she didn't care. Protection was for people that would leave the next day, but Steve was a man she could spend the rest of her life with. Rubber or no rubber, she wanted this. 

"It's alright, Steve." She nodded and kissed him for reassurance. Steve kissed back and continued his ministrations. Peggy held his blond bristles and pressed his head in the crook of her neck as his lips did all the work. She pushed his shirt over his shoulders and he quickly took his arms out of it. The button down scattered across the floor and he began working on her own buttons. He started slowly in case she changed her mind about the whole thing. At the final button he tore his lips away from her skin to gaze at her body. It was beautiful, he thought. Muscular and feminine, just how he imagined her to be. 

"You're so beautiful." He whispered and took his eyes to her. Her chocolate eyes were warm and filled with lust but also love. He fell victim to her stare and kissed her glorious lips. His hand landed just below her breast and roamed down to learn the terrain of her body. Feeling every rib and small bump of her torso. Caressing each loving inch of her body and finding her flaws to be perfection. Her breath hitched as she sighed against him. His hand stopped at her hip and the other was symmetrical. Steve's fingers went into her belt loops and were ready to pull down. She reluctantly took her fingers out of his hair and pulled the button and zipper undone. The pants slid off easily and he helped them over the heel. The brown pants were scattered next to his shirt. 

Peggy grabbed his undershirt in fists and pulled up so he'd know to take it off. That was now on the ground. Her palms met with his chest and he smirked against her lips. He thought back to the bewildered look in her eyes when he first came out of the pod in Project Rebirth. She made an appreciative noise as her hands scaled his torso. He kissed her again as his thumbs rubbed her hips deeply. "You're sure?" 

She nodded. 

Steve hooked his thumbs into her waistband and pulled down slowly. _Agonizingly_ slow. She pulled her knees up to speed up the process and they too were scattered along with the other clothes. Steve shuffled his pants and boxers off too. "I gotta say, I've never done this before so if I'm doing something wrong, let me know."

"Yes, Captain." She smiled, knowing she'd be his first. He adjusted her thighs to his hips and took a deep breath before continuing. He pushed in slowly, feeling everything and exploring something new. It was tight and felt, _oh_ , so good. He leaned on the mattress with his fists beside her waist. Peggy was biting her lip and shut her eyes to prevent any escaping moans. Steve hung his head down and groaned quietly. 

"Oh my God..." His voice was raspy. He wanted to pull out and push in again but he told himself to wait until she nodded or caught her breath. Peggy opened her eyes halfway and gestured for him to come closer. He hovered over her and she grabbed his head to kiss him, moaning fiercely into his mouth. That was the green light to keep going. Steve pulled out slowly and pushed in again so she could get used to his size. "Jesus, Peg..." He breathed. 

"We should have done this sooner." Peggy said softly. Steve nodded vigorously. 

"Yes we s-should've." He chuckled briefly and started picking up a pace. Luckily the bed is portable so there weren't any springs and it was just cushion. No squeaking, just the sound of a fabric being pushed back and forth and their own moans. Steve moaned against her collarbone as she made sweet sounds in his ear, sometimes making them onto his lips as they disappeared somewhere into his mouth. Her folds now slick with her wetness as he pressed in again and again. They made love, not just for sex.

Peggy was moaning against his lips and calling his name when she had a chance to breathe. They were both very close but Steve made sure she was the first. Her grip tightened in his hair and her walls began pulsating around him. Neither of them could hold it in any longer and they finished together. They were discrete throughout, keeping each other quiet. He sat there, between her parted legs, catching his breath and staring at her beautiful body. "I love you." He kissed her lips but stayed within an inch above her. 

"Say it again." She smiled wryly. "I like hearing it." Steve chuckled and looked down before taking his eyes back to her and exhaling. 

"I love you, Peggy Carter." Steve grinned and Peggy beamed. She wrapped her arms around his neck and flipped them so she was sitting on him. Peggy arched her back to lean next to his lips like he had done before. 

"And I love you, Steve Rogers." She kissed him and pulled back with a smile. 

"I'm gonna get used to hearing that." He put his arms behind his head and smiled cockily. 

"We can only say it behind closed doors. Try to remember that please." She playfully ordered and poked his chest. 

"Yes, ma'am." He grinned. "Which reminds me, I've probably been gone too long. Bucky's gonna know something's up."

"Are you going to tell him?" She stood carefully and he began dressing. 

"Not if you don't want me to. I wouldn't want to ruin your reputation." She smiled as Steve tightened his belt and threw on his under shirt. "It's your call."

She sighed. "Hold off until later. I like Barnes but the less he knows, the better." Steve sat down and began tying his shoes. 

"Agreed. I told him I liked a girl in second grade, she found out an hour later." Peggy pulled her underwear up along with her pants. She left her shirt open until he was absolutely gone. Steve picked up his button down and began buttoning it. The tie was next then the leather jacket. "How do I look?" He rubbed her lips together and fixed his hair. 

"Presentable." She smiled and pulled him to her by his jacket lapels. Peggy placed her lips on his and released them slowly. "Goodnight, Captain."

"Goodnight, Agent Carter." Peggy reluctantly let go of him. He pushed open the flap of the tent and walked out, keeping his smile down. Bucky was staring into the fire and rubbing his palms together as Steve approached him. His head looked up and saw his friend walk silently over to him with his head down. 

"How'd it go?" He asked clueless. 

"Alright." Steve nodded. 

"That's it? 'Alright?'" Steve hid his smile with a cough and brushed his hand over his mouth. 

"Pretty much."

"Did she forgive you?" Steve bit the inside of his cheek and sat down next to Bucky without facing him. 

"Yeah. She said that it was inappropriate to do in the workplace. Especially now in the middle of the war." He shrugged. 

"You know Carter's got a thing for you, right?" He nervously chuckled and looked down at his hands. 

"No she doesn't." Bucky shook his head at Steve with a smile. 

"You're a terrible liar." He lightly punched his shoulder and shook his head at him again. “You know she does too. Surely, you’re not that dumb.”

“I don’t wanna get my hopes up.” He ran a hand through his hair and kept his eyes on the inner cone of the fire. Bucky rolled his eyes and sighed.

“I’m goin’ back to sleep. Keep your eyes off her tent and keep us safe, yeah?” Steve sighed and rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, yeah. Get outta here, would ya?” Bucky stood and slapped Steve on the back.

“Night, punk.” He mumbled quietly before entering the tent of sleeping, snoring men. 

“Jerk.” Steve said quietly and poked at one of the fiery logs in the fire. He peered over to Peggy’s tent and saw that her lantern was still dimly lit. As the wood crackled under the orange flames, Peggy’s lantern went out and Steve guessed she finally went to sleep. He chuckled to himself at the thought of her sleeping. Her hair splayed all over the flat, military-issued pillow. He wanted to kiss her forehead goodnight but didn’t want to bother her anymore. “Night, Peg. I love you.” He whispered.

 

The next morning, Steve woke up on his portable mattress. It was uncomfortable and he actually surprised himself that he fell asleep. As his eyes opened, he was quickly reminded of what happened last night. A lazy smile appeared on his lips as he rubbed his hand over his eyes.

“Rise and shine, bugs!” Dugan called and walked over to Steve’s mattress then kicked it. “Wake up, princess.” Steve groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Okay, I’m up. I’m up.” He yawned and Dugan walked out. Turns out Steve was the last to wake up because his tent was empty. Steve swung his legs out and sat on the edge as he rubbed his face to awareness. He stood and walked out of the tent to see everyone sitting in a circle and eating one of their rations. Steve and Peggy’s eyes met immediately and he looked down to save himself from embarrassment. He didn’t want to humiliate himself in front of her or in front of the boys. “Mornin’ everyone.”

“Morning.” They all said in unison with smiles on their faces like a happy family. It was weird to think of his team as a happy family. It was weird to think there was happiness at all in the war. He thinks true relationships are found in great distress. He hopes those relationships last.

The only open seat was next to Peggy. _Of course_ , he thought. Steve took his seat and avoided any interactions with Peggy, she did the same. He cooked his breakfast ration and began eating with the rest of the commandos, listening to their stories and digging into his food. In his peripheral vision, he saw Peggy stand up and move to her tent. All of the men placed their food down and looked at Steve.

“What’s the matter?” He asked and gulped down his food.

“You talk in your sleep.” Steve’s face flushed and he felt his stomach turn. About thirty possibilities as to what he could have said popped into his head. Jones continued speaking, “You gotta stop dreaming about Carter.” He spoke quieter so she couldn’t hear.

“What was I saying?” The group went quiet for a moment. Dugan cleared his throat.

“You were just calling her name.” He shrugged. “Not a big deal, but it’s been goin’ on for consecutive nights.” Steve nodded guiltily as his cheeks grew red. He hung his head low as Peggy walked back to the circle and sat down. The boys exchanged looks as awkward silence waved over them.

“I think it’s time to get goin’. Everyone gear up.” Dugan stated and the men stood to their tents. Peggy was already geared up and ready for battle - always a step ahead of everyone else. Steve stood and moved with the rest of the soldiers to get in his Captain America uniform. He put on the red, white, and blue suit while he carried his helmet by the chin strap. The shield was clipped onto his back and his backup pistol in its holster. He fell into step with Bucky and they walked out to their camp. Peggy was there supervising and looking over the boys’ gear to make sure they were well-protected. Bucky and Steve stepped forward with boyish grins on their faces. 

“Sergeant Barnes.” She nodded and turned her eyes to Steve. He shuddered under her stare, especially the small smile on her lips. The glint in her chocolate eyes made him remember of what they did in her tent last night. “Captain Rogers.” Peggy pleasantly sighed and began inspecting Bucky first. Turning him around and making sure his whole body was protected by his clothing and armor. She pulled down his jacket because a small piece of his undershirt was showing and a small portion of his lower back was exposed.

“How’d you sleep, Carter?” Bucky asked and turned his head over his shoulder to look at her. Peggy stood at her original position in front of them. She eyed Steve as she responded.

“Like a baby.” Steve exhaled dramatically and looked down to his shoes. She began checking his suit, moving all around him, and pressing her heat onto him. Her fingertips tracing each part of his body that wasn’t necessary to touch. She didn’t touch Barnes this much and Steve was secretly hoping Bucky wasn’t noticing any of this.

“Sounds good. Dugan’s snoring kept me up for most of the night.” He chuckled and bounced on his heels. Peggy placed her hot fingers on the nape of his neck and breathed warm, arousing air on his skin. Steve felt the need to hyperventilate as if he had asthma again. “And Steve’s sleep talking…” He mumbled.

Steve snapped his head to him and silently told him to shut up by stepping on his foot. Peggy stopped touching Steve all together, frozen in shock of what he spoke of unconsciously. He could have said anything. People have no control of what they think of while they’re asleep.

“What did he say?” She asked nonchalantly. Steve shot another threatening look at Bucky that seemed to amuse him. 

“Just talking about his lifelong dream.” Bucky gave a smug smile to his friend and bounced on his heels again. Steve rolled his eyes and put his eyes forward, puffing his cheeks out then clenching his jaw and letting out a breath. 

“Alright, you both are well protected.” She exhaled and stood in front of them once again. “Stay safe, both of you.” They nodded and went to walk away with her trailing behind. Bucky walked faster to leave Steve and Peggy alone in the back. He clasped his hands behind him and when the coast was clear, he leaned over and kissed her temple. She closed her eyes at the sudden warmth and smiled. “What was that for?”

“I forgot to kiss you goodnight yesterday. Better late than never right?” He grinned and chuckled softly.

“Let’s just get the mission over tonight and we’ll talk about kissing later, yeah?” Peggy hated that they had to be discreet but there is no romance in war. There was no time for it. Both of them agreed to keep it quiet until the war was finally over, but that doesn’t mean they can’t do anything behind closed doors.

**Author's Note:**

> Doing a one-shot is kind of like a buffer between stories, so enjoy this :) new story coming next week.


End file.
